


Melancholy

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, Some Humor, unlikely friends/duo, written to cope with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You alright, Mario?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy

"You good?" Manuel asked, setting his training bag onto hotel floor. His eyes met Mario's for a brief second before the man lowered his head once more, twiddling his thumbs. It had become a bad, comical, habit of Mario's- to twiddle his thumbs when he was trying to keep his mind off of something. It often made him look more mischievous than he already was.

"Yeah!" he replied, his voice cracking as he tried to play off the question. Clearing his throat he continued, "Just- off"

"May I?" Manuel asked, gesturing toward the bed. Mario shook his head numbly, scooting over patting the edge of the bed, "Not at all" 

Mario shut his eyes. He focused on his breathing and tried to stop the tears that had already began to blur his vision before Manu had walked through the doors. Damn it all to hell, why did he have to room with Manuel. Why not Thomas or Poldi? They were as clueless as a bloodhound with no sense of smell.

Guilt gnawed relentlessly at Mario's belly as if daring him to apologize to Manuel for being so sensitive. Normally he would brush off criticism with ease- but Jogi had decided to be extra hard on the striker during training today, much to his dismay. Perhaps it was because he was scoring more than he used to- hitting his target or at least making it to the box with ease. Jogi wanted him at his best but alas- to carry such weight on ones shoulders gets rougher and rougher with each passing day.

He had no right to be sad- right? Germany would go on to play Italy in the Euros once more and Mario hoped, he prayed, that they could make it through and beat the Italians. But if he failed to score he would let his country, his team, and Manuel down-

"Mario!" Manuel shouted, waving his hand in front of Mario's line of vision, the striker opening his eyes once more, "Hey, are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

"Yes- no, I dunno" Mario replied sharply. His eyes grew round and anxious and he quickly apologized to the stunned goalkeeper. Manuel offered Mario a weak smile and gently punched his shoulder, "Don't let the stress eat away at you. I get it. Worlds best goalkeeper sitting right beside you an' all"

"How do you deal with it? When you concede- doesn't it hurt you. Frustrate you?" Mario blurted, looking up at Manuel with a questioning gaze.

"It used to" Manuel shrugged, "Honestly there are times where it still does but in the end, what others say about it, reporters, other famous footballers. It doesn't matter. You know who you are. I'm not particularly fond of the title "worlds best" because there is always going to be someone better than you out there, and someone below you. But there is no use worrying about it is there?"

An uneasy silence hit the room and a wave of shame seemed to crash down upon Mario seemingly out of nowhere. Taking in a deep breath, he inhaled and exhaled then flopped back onto the mattress dramatically, "Manu I-"

The goalkeeper silenced Mario with an silly grin, "You're not an idiot"

"You're psychic"

"No, I can read you like a book thats all"

"You're thats so Raven"

"Mario-"

The striker cracked a smile and chuckled softly, "Danke, Manu"

"For what?" Manuel lay next to Mario, his brows furrowed.

Mario shrugged, "For helping me" 

Manuel's smile nearly matched Mario's. Pulling the striker closer he pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around the older man, his breath fanning his ear. Resting his head upon Manuel's chest Mario listened to the heavy thumping of Manuel's heart and let his eyes flutter shut. Wrapped in Manuel's warm embrace the striker began to drift off into a deep sleep. 

win, lose, or tie he always knew he would have Manu by his side.


End file.
